Hayffie - I'm here now
by F. Lovett
Summary: Só percebi o quão errado estava depois que a perdi.


Há um cheiro familiar neste lugar. Já senti antes, mas acredito que não tenha sido numa situação boa.

Abro os olhos lentamente, sentindo minha cabeça latejar com esse mínimo esforço. Sei que não estou em casa e é isso o que me incentiva a abrir mais os olhos.

Ah, que merda.

É um hospital.

Minha cabeça dói novamente quando tento olhar ao meu redor, mas o que chama mesmo a minha atenção é uma figura feminina sentada do meu lado esquerdo. Ela está curvada, com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos. Me pergunto se ela estaria cochilando, mas Effie nunca foi de cochilar nessa posição.

\- Effie? - chamo e, de imediato, ela levanta a cabeça, como se levasse um susto. Com os olhos arregalados, ela me encara como se tentasse entender se está acordada ou se é um sonho. Seus olhos piscam algumas vezes e se iluminam depois, quando ela abre um pequeno sorriso – um sorriso triste, mas não deixa de ser um.

Pequenas olheiras se deixam serem percebidas sob seus olhos azuis. Ela desvia o olhar rapidamente e se levanta, vindo até mim. Sua mão involuntariamente segura a minha e depois se afasta um pouco, o que me deixa com uma sensação estranha.

\- C-como você está? - ela gagueja, mordendo o lábio discretamente, mas não deixo passar despercebido. - Tá sentindo alguma coisa? Quer que eu chame alguém?

E começou o interrogatório.

Effie é uma pessoa extremamente controlada, mas também consegue ficar nervosa com facilidade. E quando fica, não para de fazer perguntas.

Como agora, por exemplo.

\- Não, não. Eu estou bem – me apresso em dizer, tentando acalmá-la. Seu rosto suaviza e ela para ao meu lado.

\- Tem certeza? - ela insiste. Sua mão faz um movimento hesitante, mas ela se controla.

Reviro os olhos e bufo.

\- Tenho, Effie.

Ela balança a cabeça em concordância e olha em volta até seu olhar parar na cama. Entendendo o seu recado, me movo um pouco para o lado, dando-lhe espaço e ela logo se senta no canto.

\- Você só sabe fazer besteira, hein Haymitch?

\- Se tivesse feito algo certo não seria eu – retruco com um pequeno sorriso. Effie continua com a cara fechada e respira fundo.

Nunca foi tão difícil manter uma conversa com Effie. Mesmo na época em que não nos dávamos bem.

\- O que aconteceu? - indago, na esperança de fazê-la falar mais um pouco.

\- Você teve um coma alcóolico - Effie responde com o olhar baixo. - Chegou aqui há dois dias.

Desvio o meu olhar e tento me lembrar de alguma coisa antes de ter acordado aqui, mas nada me vem à cabeça. Franzo o cenho em confusão enquanto Effie prossegue.

\- Os garotos me ligaram assim que o trouxeram aqui, então eu vim direto pra cá.

\- Te liberaram do trabalho?

Effie inclina a cabeça, hesitante na resposta.

\- Eles... eles ainda acham que somos noivos.

O desconforto veio a tona e tive uma súbita vontade de sumir. As lembranças de quando ela decidiu ir embora, me dizendo que não aguentaria mais, e depois o vazio. Um dia pior do que o outro até terminar nisso. Aqui e agora.

\- Você não contou a ninguém? - indago e ela apenas balança a cabeça negativamente, ainda olhando para baixo.

\- Só a Octavia sabe – ela diz e funga em seguida. Consigo ver uma lágrima escorrer pela sua face e ela logo se apressa em enxugar com as costas da mão.

\- Ei - é só o que consigo dizer. Estico o braço e seguro sua mão, trazendo-a para mais perto. Effie se inclina até que eu consiga abraçá-la, com sua cabeça encostada no meu ombro. Ela se entrega às suas lágrimas ali mesmo.

Eu queria poder fazer aquela mulher feliz, mas a única coisa que eu conseguia arrancar dela eram lágrimas e mais lágrimas. Isso me destruía.

\- Eu não queria ter feito aquilo – ela diz em meio as lágrimas, com a voz embargada. - Mas você... você não me deu outra opção! - Effie enterra a cabeça um pouco mais na curva do meu pescoço e desata a chorar.

Abro a boca para tentar dizer alguma coisa, mas não consigo. Effie soluça cada vez mais e acabo me sentindo um inútil por não conseguir fazer nada. Hesitantemente, levo uma mão até os seus cabelos, afagando-os lentamente. Como não percebo sinais de repulsa dela, sinto-me um pouco mais tranquilo em fazê-lo.

\- Mesmo sabendo que não vai adiantar de nada... me desculpe – consigo encontrar a minha voz. Depois de alguns instantes, Effie se afasta e volta a ficar sentada. Com as mãos ela enxuga as lágrimas que tomaram conta do seu rosto.

Ela respira fundo e olha para cima. Por um instante ela parece conseguir encontrar sua estabilidade, mas isso só é visível por um breve instante, um momento tão curto que só conhecendo-a tão bem quanto eu para perceber.

\- Eu poderia reclamar com você de tantas maneiras por isso... - ela diz, voltando a me fitar. - Parece que você nunca aprende!

Reviro os olhos por estar prestes a receber mais um sermão de Effie Trinket. Mas hoje ela não está para isso. Ela está cansada, tão cansada a ponto de dispensar até ser a "certa" de sempre.

\- Você já me deu todas as chances que podia, Effie – digo, relutante em aceitar isso. Mas, para a minha surpresa, ela não parece querer aceitar também. Talvez eu esteja sob o efeito dos morfináceos.

Ela balança a cabeça negativamente, olhando para o nada.

\- Sempre vai haver mais uma chance, Haymitch – ela diz e isso me desperta imediatamente. Olho assustado para ela e logo após ela me retribui, mas não da mesma forma. - Mas hoje não é o dia.

Suas mãos delicadas deslizam até a minha e a apertam de leve antes dela começar a se afastar.

\- Plutarch quer falar com você - ela comenta antes de sair. Ao menos um "tchau" ou "até logo" eu esperava ouvir, mas ela não se despediu e aquilo me doeu mais do que eu esperava.

Effie está mais distante do que eu já conseguir deixar.

Não leva muito tempo até que a porta se abra novamente e revele Plutarch Heavensbee. Um breve mal estar passa por mim quando ele entra, mas vai embora rápido. Algo parecido com o que antes eu chamava de ciúmes.

\- Olá, Haymitch – ele me cumprimenta do modo mais entusiasmado possível. Algo que sempre me incomodou, mas, agora, parece até suportável.

Muita coisa está meio... esquisita.

\- Olá, Plutarch – respondo da maneira mais calma possível. Ele para ao meu lado e se apoia no colchão, me analisando por um breve momento.

\- Você nos deu um susto e tanto, hein? - e, por um pequeno instante, seu ar sorridente sumiu e deu lugar a seriedade que, acredito eu, apenas Snow conhecia. Me surpreendo com a sua serenidade e até sinto um pouco de culpa.

Aperto os lábios e balanço a cabeça em concordância. Plutarch franze o cenho, parecendo desconfiado.

\- Eu estava esperando algum comentário ciumento, sabe? Não vai fazer nenhuma piadinha hoje?

\- Acho que... eu não tenho mais razão para isso.

O silêncio paira sobre a sala. Talvez a minha ficha finalmente tenha caído. Apesar de tudo que ouvi de Effie hoje, eu nunca a havia visto tão decidida quanto no dia em que ela foi embora. Não havia mais volta.

\- Ela está péssima, Haymitch – Plutarch diz, tirando-me dos meus devaneios. Olho fixamente em seus olhos e ele me retribui com um olhar triste e cansado. Então puxa a cadeira para mais perto e se senta, com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos.

Eu nunca o vira dessa forma.

\- Eu não sei como dizer isso, mas... - ele faz uma pausa como se pensasse quais palavras deveria usar. - Eu nunca vi a Effie tão arrasada. Depois que chegou aqui e viu você desacordado, ela não parava de chorar. Ela me pediu para que a trouxesse porque estava sem condições de dirigir quando recebeu a notícia. Mas quando chegamos aqui... quando ela viu você... Tenho certeza de que você faria de tudo para evitar que aquilo acontecesse. Você não aguentaria ver aquilo.

A minha voz vai embora quando a minha mente é tomada pela minha imaginação. Penso em Effie me vendo no meu pior estado e caindo em prantos, de uma forma que ninguém pudesse ajudá-la. Minha angústia só aumenta.

\- Haymitch, quero que você saiba que não vim aqui repreendê-lo pelo que aconteceu – ele prossegue. - Na verdade, querendo ser direto, é bom você saber que ela nunca vai desistir de você. E eu digo isso porque eu sei muito bem. Ela estaria disposta a tentar mais uma vez, porém ela está cansada. Cansada de correr atrás sempre. Ela quer que isso venha de você.

\- Você tem certeza? - é tudo que eu consigo perguntar. E, dessa vez, ele esbanja aquele sorriso confiante característico dele.

\- Absoluta – ele confirma, se levantando da cadeira. - Bom, Haymitch, eu pretendia ser breve mesmo. E espero que você pense bem no que acabei de falar a você. Mas, se precisar de alguma coisa, sabe o meu número e onde me encontrar.

Plutarch acena com a cabeça e se direciona a porta. Tudo está confuso na minha mente agora e eu preciso de um bom tempo para digerir tudo.

\- Espera – digo e ele para no meio do caminho, se virando para me ver. - Por que está fazendo isso?

Ele abafa uma risada antes de responder.

\- Porque é isso que os amigos fazem.

Plutarch deixa a frase no ar e vai embora, me deixando apenas com a companhia dos meus pensamentos confusos e infinitos.

Os dias passam voando e logo recebo alta - além de várias reclamações do médico. - Mas tudo acaba se resolvendo.

Encontro Katniss e Peeta na recepção me esperando e acabo me surpreendendo ao saber que alguém me esperava. Já estava acostumado com a minha vida solitária que sempre tive, sendo interrompida quando Effie apareceu. Mas já havia voltado a solidão nos últimos dias.

Eles se ofereceram para me levar até o hotel onde eles estavam para depois nos programarmos para voltar para o Distrito 12, o que acabei aceitando de bom grado. Vê-los aliviados com a minha alta me fez muito melhor naquele dia.

Durante a noite resolvi conversar com Peeta e explicar tudo que aconteceu até a minha conversa com Plutarch. Ele ouviu tudo atenciosamente até que eu terminasse por completo. E a resposta que me deu foi exatamente o que eu esperava.

\- Você tem que ir! - ele diz, com os olhos brilhando de excitação. - Conversa com ela, Haymitch. Ela está magoada, mas não é o fim de tudo, certo?

Espero chegar o dia seguinte para poder ir atrás dela. Peeta havia me recomendado comprar flores. Que clichê. Mas acabei aceitando a sua sugestão. Não comprei um buquê daqueles muito cheios. Mas foi o suficiente. Algo simbólico.

Por sorte eles estavam num hotel a dois quarteirões de onde fica o prédio onde Effie mora. Bem no centro da Capital. Então vou andando até ele, com as flores na mão e um medo gigantesco no peito. O que eu poderia dizer a ela depois de tudo? Nem ao menos sei se ela estará disposta a me ouvir...

Mas em meio a todos esses pensamentos, continuo minha caminhada até o tal prédio azul. Ao chegar a recepção, seguro meu instinto de passar direto e ir ao elevador. Minha vontade de fazer isso é imensa, mas não seria tão bom assim chegar de surpresa.

Vou até o balcão onde está Jack e ele logo me cumprimenta.

\- Pode interfonar para a Effie, por favor? - peço e logo ele franze o cenho em descrença.

\- Mas você sempre vai direto, Haymitch – ele diz. - Não tem problema. Posso avisar enquanto você sobe.

\- Não, não, Jack. Eu preciso que avise. É uma longa história.

Ele leva dois segundos para entender que algo está errado e se adianta em discar os números. E, obviamente, ela não demora a atender.

\- Ah, Srta. Trinket, boa tarde. Ah... o Haymitch está aqui embaixo... - ele faz uma pausa como se ela estivesse falando do outro lado da linha. - Ele pode subir? - seu semblante, então, muda e eu fico um pouco mais aliviado quando ele sorri e faz um sinal positivo com a mão. - Tudo bem, ele já está indo.

Após desligar o telefone, cumprimento-o em agradecimento e me dirijo ao elevador. Enquanto ele sobe, sou tomado por recordações de muitas vezes que peguei este elevador com ela. Embriagados, sóbrios, felizes ou seja lá como estávamos. Tudo fazia sentido naquela época e só agora me dou conta disso.

Sou arrancado dos meus devaneios e trazido de volta à realidade quando as portas se abrem. O corredor bem iluminado está vazio e silencioso, exceto pelos meus passos. Paro em frente a porta do apartamento de Effie e a encaro por alguns instantes. Pondero se é o que eu realmente devo fazer e hesito duas vezes ao levantar a mão para tocar a campainha.

A coragem chega um pouco depois, quando o desconforto no estômago me abandona por um tempo. Então toco a campainha e espero. Espero por alguns segundos que acabam parecendo horas. Mas ela finalmente abre. Seu rosto surge na fresta com uma ponta de curiosidade enquanto ela abre a porta aos poucos. Não consigo decifrar de início o que ela está pensando agora, mas ela parece um pouco surpresa.

\- Ninguém me avisou da sua alta – ela diz.

\- Achei que seria melhor não encher mais a sua cabeça. Não quero que perca seu tempo se preocupando.

Effie bufa e balança a cabeça.

\- Entra, vai.

Um pouco sem jeito, entro no apartamento de Effie como se fosse a casa de um desconhecido. Tudo está perfeitamente igual a última vez em que estive aqui, nenhuma cor diferente, nenhum móvel recém adquirido.

\- Ah, são pra você - estico o braço, entregando o pequeno buquê de orquídeas que havia comprado mais cedo. Um pequeno sorriso surge nos lábios de Effie quando ela recebe as flores.

\- Sua memória está boa, pelo menos – ela diz com um ar brincalhão. - Obrigada.

Vejo-a se dirigir até o centro da sala, onde deixa o buquê.

\- Você quer alguma coisa? Posso preparar algo para você.

\- Pode ser um café.

Effie me lança um olhar desconfiado antes de se encaminhar a cozinha.

\- Espero que esteja falando sério - ela diz quando liga a cafeteira. Abafo uma risada e ela cruza os braços, se encostando na mesa para me fitar.

Pigarreio um pouco constrangido enquanto ela me observa em silêncio, me avaliando.

\- Como você está? - ela indaga.

\- Vivo – respondo, tentando parecer um pouco bem humorado. Ela move o canto da boca num sorriso sutil. - Mas... vou tentar continuar assim. De verdade.

Effie assente com a cabeça.

\- Isso é bom.

O silêncio paira sobre nós mais uma vez. Desvio o meu olhar e passo a observar os cantos da cozinha, tentando encontrar algo diferente, mas tudo está da mesma forma. Ela não mudou nada aqui.

\- É... Estou tentando... recuperar o que eu perdi.

Ela parece entender o que eu quis dizer e, sutilmente, morde o lábio inferior, desviando o olhar.

\- Não é tão simples assim, Haymitch – ela diz, curvando-se sobre a mesa. Ela desliga a cafeteira e serve duas xícaras. Também separa leite e açúcar, começando a se servir. Na outra xícara ela coloca menos açúcar e me entrega em seguida.

\- Você nunca erra – comento, tentando contornar o assunto.

\- Eu te conheço há muito tempo. Sei de muita coisa sobre você.

Ela passa por mim e vai até a sala, sentando-se numa ponta do sofá. Acredito que isso acabe sendo um pouco de espaço que ela está cedendo e, devagar, vou até a outra ponta e me sento. Effie dá de ombros e volta a olhar para a sua xícara.

\- Tem bebida na geladeira – ela diz. - Não precisa ficar fingindo ser o senhor forte e mudado.

Ela diz tudo isso com o olhar baixo, sequer olha para mim. Há uma raiva sem tamanho dentro dela. Totalmente diferente da mulher que eu havia visto no hospital, totalmente oposta ao que Plutarch havia me dito. Estaria ele mentindo sobre ela? Por que ele faria isso?

\- Eu não quero – respondo. - Eu percebi o que causou aquilo. Eu sei o que aconteceu e as consequências disso – meu tom de voz aumenta um pouco e pigarreio, voltando a controlá-la. - Effie, eu não queria acabar sendo tão direto assim. Mas eu não sei o que eu posso fazer!

Effie respira fundo e pousa sua xícara no centro.

\- Quem me garante que você realmente mudou? Sua experiência de quase morte? - sua voz soa suave, fraca. Ela parece estar querendo lutar contra si mesma e ainda consegue ter o controle de tudo.

Engulo em seco. Levo a minha xícara já vazia até o centro e me aproximo de Effie. Me apoio nos meus próprios joelhos no chão em súplica.

\- Effie, eu sei que eu fiz muita merda – digo. - Mas eu _nunca_ traí você, nem machuquei você... não fisicamente - faço uma pausa quando ela encontra os meus olhos. Vejo aqueles azuis brilhando, úmidos pelas lágrimas que ela estava se esforçando para segurar. - Nem no auge da minha embriaguez eu faria isso com você. Porque até o meu inconsciente sabe o quão errado isso seria.

Seguro suas mãos nas minhas, torcendo para que ela não as puxe de volta e acabo sentindo um pouco de alívio por ela não fazer isso.

\- Sei quantas vezes você já tentou me ajudar, me alertar sobre isso, mas só percebi de verdade quando perdi você. E alguma coisa me dizia que era pra sempre.

Vejo uma lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto, mas ela não enxuga.

\- E então você bebeu mais.

\- Eu não tinha mais nada a perder.

Effie funga e não consegue mais conter suas lágrimas. É quando percebo que as minhas já haviam caído há um bom tempo. Um pouco receoso, puxo-a para mais perto e quando vejo que não houve repulsa dela, envolvo-a num abraço. Ficamos um tempo ali no chão até que ela conseguisse conter as lágrimas que haviam tomado conta do seu rosto. Uma confusão toma conta da minha mente quando ela aperta um pouco mais o abraço e enterra o rosto no meu pescoço. Sou tomado por memórias de quando ela fazia isso por outras razões ou quando ela vinha me pedir consolo. Nada parecido com o que está acontecendo agora.

Após um tempo, tomamos um pouco de distância. Ela me fita e leva uma mão até o meu rosto, como se tentasse enxugá-lo em partes. Ela mantém a mão pousada na minha barba, movimentando apenas o polegar.

\- O que mais você precisa para perceber que você tem que acabar com isso? - ela indaga com a voz embargada.

\- Preciso da minha mulher de volta – respondo. Ela morde o lábio e me observa mais um pouco. Percebo que ela tenta dizer alguma coisa, mas desiste. Ao invés disso, põe a outra mão no meu rosto e me puxa para um beijo que, de início, me pega desprevenido. Ela me beija com uma urgência, um desespero guardado durante todo esse tempo em que esteve longe. Desespero esse que compartilho também.

Tomado pela agonia em não sentir seu corpo próximo ao meu, puxo-a pelas pernas para que se sente no meu colo, voltando a envolvê-la num abraço enquanto ela aprofunda o beijo.

Me sinto mais tranquilo por ter ouvido o que Plutarch tinha a dizer. Talvez, se eu acabasse levando apenas na brincadeira, nada disso estaria acontecendo agora e ela nunca teria vontade de voltar. Eu acabaria saindo daquele hospital sozinho, tendo apenas os garotos para me acompanhar até o Distrito 12 e depois cada um voltaria a sua rotina. Quanto ao vício, isso eu não tenho certeza, mas acredito que acabaria me matando na embriaguez cada vez que lembrasse que Effie não estaria mais lá.

Mas estou aqui agora. E não quero pensar nisso.


End file.
